My Fair Madeline
'''My Fair Madeline '''is a movie from 2002. Summary Madeline is sent to a finishing school in London after turning the Louvre upside-down while trying to stop two thieves from robbing the Mona Lisa. Plot Madeline and her friends are getting ready to go to the Louvre. Miss Clavel tells them the Louvre is the finest museam in the whole world so they must be on their very best behavior.The group arrives at the Lourve and Miss Clavel gives them a tour. The tour ends at the Mona Lisa. While the rest of the group heads to lunch, Madeline stays behind to look at the Mona Lisa. Suddenly, a well dressed couple appears to look at the Mona Lisa. The man pulls out a pair of scissors while the woman goes to distract the guard. Madeline hides behind a drap and watches the scene unfold. While the woman distracts the guard, the man pulls out a pair of scissors and points them at the Mona Lisa. Realizing that he's going to steal it, Madeline screams "NO!" However, she ends up ruining the drap she's hiding behind. The guard comes over. Madeline tells him "He is trying to steal the Mona Lisa! Stop him!" The guard looks at the theif, who just shrugs. The guard actually buys this and scolds Madeline for ruining the drap which he says belonged to either Louis XVIII or Louis XIX. As Madeline is being led away, the thief pulls his scissors back out. Noticing this, Madeline grabs a vase and throws it at the theif. The vase knocks the scissors out of the thief's hand. Madeline picks the scissors up and puts them under a pillow. Not understanding what she's doing, the guard calls for backup to apprehend Madeline. They chase her all over the mueuseum and into the dining hall where a mess is made. Madeline tries to explain but everyone but her friends refuse to believe her out of anger. To get rid of her, Lord Cucuface and Miss Clavel send Madeline to a finishing school in London. Before she leaves, her friends assure her they will find the thieves and clear her name. Lord Cucuface drops Madeline off at Miss Higginsbottom's Finishing School in London, where she instantly finds a rival in school bully Emma. Meanwhile, Madelines's friends and Genivieve find the scissors at the Louvre. They go to a shop where they learn that they are surgical scissors. Meanwhile, Madeline is struggling at Finishing School mostly due to prejudice on the part of Miss Higginsbottom and Mr Henry. Back in Paris, the girls learn that the scissors were sold to a doctor and his wife who match the thieves' discription. Back in the London, a pillow fight happens and, thanks to Emma, Madeline gets blamed for it. Meanwhile back in Paris, The other girls learn that the thieves are Maximo Richard and his wife Dumbella and that they are in London, to their horror. Meanwhile, Mr Henry is leading Madeline's class to the Tower of London. Once inside, Madeline, sure enough, spots Maximo and Dumbella. After getting away from her class, Madeline walks up to a Yeoman of the Guard. He tells her they've been in twice this week to look at the jewels. Madeline tells him they tried to steal the Mona Lisa from the Louvre and that she saw them. Mr Henry suddenly calls out to Madeline. Madeline tells him "Coming." The Guard yells "You are Madeline?!" Madeline is shocked that he knows her. Another Yeoman of the Guard comes up and tells her "All Museaum Guards know you: You are that troublemaker!" Madeline tells them wat happened at the Louvre wasn't her fault and that Maximo and Dumbella are thieves but the Guards don't believe her. Mr. Henry comes over and leads her back to the group. Madeline decides to go back the next day and follow Maximo and Dumbella alone. The next day, Miss Higgensbottom, Mr. Henry, and the girls head out to the Botanical Society. Mr Henry notices that Madeline is missing. Voice Cast Chantal Strand - Madeline Fogg Whoopi Goldberg - Miss Clavel Jim Byrnes - Mayor of Paris Christopher Gaze - Narrator Shannon Chan-Kent - Chloe Brittney Irvin - Danielle Jessie Young - Nicole Mackenzie Gray - Mr. Henry Marilyn Lightstone - Headmistress Higginsbottom French Tickner - Lord Cucuface Annick Obonsawin - Emma Jane Mortifee - Lady Bovina Ribsby Unknown - Cameraman, Reporter, Maximo Richard, Dumbella, Cassandra, Davina, Lucinda, Victoria, various background characters Category:Films